


Partings

by Birdgirl90



Series: Ocelhira [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always knew this day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> This story is short and kind of sad. But it needed to be written.  
> I'm glad I wrote it, and I hope you enjoy even in the sad.  
> ~Birdie

He knows who it is before they make themselves known.  Only one person ever wore spurs, walked that gait like he owned the whole goddamn world.  Kazuhira Miller laughs bitterly even as Ocelot presses the cold metal barrel to the back of his head, glued to his seat on the leather couch Dave insisted was worth the money.

“Not even going to say hi?” he bites.  

Ocelot grunts behind him, keeps the barrel on the back of that blonde head.  Kaz knew he couldn’t run forever, even as he tried.  He knew his sins would find him, accepted his fate early on, determined to fight tooth and nail when it came.  But things changed, and he’s changed.  The medicine cabinet upstairs that once held chalky pills and razor blades now overflows with cough syrup from that time Dave couldn’t stop coughing after taking care of the dogs in that freakishly bad snowstorm last year and bandages - so many bandages.  No more whiskey in the kitchen; now there’s only that healthy stuff Dave insists on bringing home (who the hell eats quinoa?) and the sweets Kaz finds at the local store.  

He doesn’t want to fight.  

The thought passes through him, bringing a sense of calm and muted surprise, Kaz realizes the heavy truth of it.  He doesn’t want to fight, doesn’t want to make this worse than it has to be, doesn’t want Dave to be further in danger than he already is.  He’s thankful Dave isn’t home, even if it breaks his already cracked heart.  At least Dave is safe.  

At least, Kaz hopes he is.

Ocelot still hasn’t said a word, but he hasn’t pulled the trigger yet either.  The silence is nearly suffocating.  Kaz takes a breath.

“Ocelot,” he says, pleased at how calm he sounds despite the hammering pulse in his ears and sweat on his palms.  “I understand.”

The barrel lowers and the spurs pace until the cowboy stands before him.  Time hasn’t served him any better than Kaz.  His silver hair hangs long, the moustache on his face making Kaz laugh.  Ocelot still wears red, has never given up his affinity for it, the gun held at Kaz in red gloved hands.  He looks at Kaz puzzled.

“What?”

Kaz shakes his head.  “I understand why you’re here,” he says.  “Pity things didn’t work out differently, isn’t it?”

Ocelot, after assessing that Kaz isn’t moving, lowers his arm.  He gives a small smile.  Kaz can’t help but think how sad it is, how sad he looks, his steel eyes that were once so clear and sharp muddled by memory.

“I’m surprised, Miller,” Ocelot says, voice still lilting even in his fog.  “You were always so hot headed.  Why not fight me?”

Kaz shakes his head.  “Time changes a man, Adam.”

Something clears in Ocelot’s eyes, a moment of recognition.

“I…” he starts.  “I hate to have to do this, Miller.  No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings,” Kaz tells him, ears ringing.  “But maybe a request.”

Ocelot freezes in the middle of lifting his gun.

“What’s that?”

“Let me see the sky one last time.”

*************

The night sky, always so vast here in Alaska, glitters over him.  Kaz wonders at it not for the first time.  When he got sober, Dave took him outside and he saw the stars - really and truly saw the stars - for the first time.  Nights outside became a thing they did, breath in clouds and arms around each other, Dave’s hair beneath Kaz’s lips, warm and soft the way the boy always was, and Kaz prays to the stars he always will be.  The Northern Lights glisten off along the horizon. 

The cold metal of the gun rests against the back of his head once more, and Kaz closes his eyes.

_ I’m sorry David. Be good while I’m gone. _

A loud crack shatters the still air, echoes through the trees.  A lone husky lets out a lonely howl.

Ocelot, no  _ Adam _ ,  wipes his gun and his face before walking away once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves!  
> ~Birdie


End file.
